Bum Bum Tam Tam
|artist = , , , , & |year = 2017 |dlc = December 12, 2018 ( ) December 19, 2018 ( ) April 30, 2019 ( ) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Easy (Mad Scientist Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Low (Mad Scientist Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 2 (Mad Scientist Version) |dg = / (Classic) / (Mad Scientist Version) |alt = Mad Scientist Version |mode = Duet (Classic) Duet (Mad Scientist Version) |mc = NOW files Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Mad Scientist Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = / |lc = (Classic) (Mad Scientist Version) |pictos = 114 (Classic) 169 (Mad Scientist Version) |nowc = BumBumTamTam |audio = |choreo = Classic Delphine Lemaitre Jerky Jessyhttps://instagram.com/p/Bj6naZDBOYq/ Mad Scientist Version Ulysses Thayhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BnmT4bLnXB8/?taken-by=ulyssesthay |perf = Classic Delphine Lemaitre (P1) Jerky Jessy (P2)https://instagram.com/p/Bj5umOTn2jH/ Mad Scientist Version Ulysses Thay (P1) Gareith Swanigan (P2) https://www.instagram.com/p/BnebEXIDXQT/?taken-by=its_gareithl }}" " by , , , , and is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is performed by a woman and a man. P1 P1 is a woman. She sports a black braid and is wearing a turquoise cap, a magenta half-cropped hoodie with yellow-and-black stripes, a black-and-turquoise sports bra, a pair of turquoise sweatpants with a black waist band and purple-and-black designs on it, and a pair of black sports shoes with white soles. P2 P2 is a man. He is wearing a magenta beanie, a blue zipped up jacket with a gold collar and the same designs as P1's hoodie, a pair of black pants underneath a pair of turquoise bermudas with magenta-and-black designs, and a pair of purple sneakers with black laces and white soles. Bumbumtamtam_coach_1.png|P1 Bumbumtamtam_coach_2.png|P2 Mad Scientist Version The Mad Scientist Version is performed by two male scientists. P1 P1 wears a yellow mechanism on his head with orange and green wires sticking out, a blue collared shirt with a red lab coat with a yellow wrench in his pocket, and has a green glove on his right hand. P2 P2 has crazy purple hair and wears yellow mad scientist goggles, a yellow collared shirt with a green lab coat with a red and yellow pen in his pocket, and wears an orange glove on his right hand. Bumbumtamtamalt_coach_1.png|P1 Bumbumtamtamalt_coach_2.png|P2 Background Classic The background is a white wall covered with graffiti designed by Colombian-French graffiti artist Alberto Vejarano, also known as Chanoir. As the song progresses, a live-action character resembling Chanoir is seen drawing graffiti designs on the wall. During some parts of the song, some graffiti flash to the beat in their completed state. Before the chorus begins, a person in a black cat costume walks into the background from the right and stands around awkwardly before leaving. The cat represents Alberto's artist name (chat noir is a black cat in French). During the chorus, the screen turns purple and several of Chanoir's cat graffiti flash in the background, in various colors. In Future s verse, close-up videos of Chanoir painting the background can be seen, mirrored on the left and right halves of the screen. Mad Scientist Version The routine takes place in a laboratory. A bell, underneath which a screen displays a clock that is counting down and the date of October 7th, a pipe, some sticky notes, and various control panels can be seen, as well as a large screen where images involving corn are displayed. During the chorus, the screen appears to be glitching out. Additionally, a table is located in front of the coaches. During Future's verse, the screen turns red and displays warning signs as well as text that reads "HAZELNUTS FOUND" and "NO NUTS". In the final chorus, a 45-second countdown begins, and the control panels start to explode. The pipe breaks and popcorn comes out of it. As the countdown ends, several mounds of popcorn surround the coaches. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Bend your knees and point to each other with both hands. BumBumTamTam gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves BumBumTamTam gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Mad Scientist Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mad Scientist Version: Gold Move 1: Shake your hands above your head while facing each other. Gold Move 2: Nod your head and pull your hands, as if you were fighting for an object. P1 does this forwards, and P2 does this backwards. BumBumTamTamALT GM1.png|Gold Move 1 Bumbumtamtamalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game BumBumTamTamALT GM2.png|Gold Move 2 Bumbomtamtamalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia General *'' '' is the third song by J Balvin in the series. **It is also one of his two songs in . *'' '' is the second song by Stefflon Don in the series. **It is also one of her two songs in . *'' '' is the eighth Portuguese-language song in the main series. **It is also the seventh song in the series to be performed in Brazilian Portuguese. *The game uses the remix version, which features verses from Future, J. Balvin, Juan Magan and Stefflon Don and is one minute longer. **Thus, is the eleventh song in the series to use a remix instead of the original. **It also breaks the record for most separated artists in a song in the series, with five credited artists. *"P**sy,” the whole line “See me ting turn up, turn up the ting ‘til the ting burn up,” “ting” (from the line “Ayo, my ting good and my ting shocks”), and “makin’” (from “We makin’ love”) are censored. **The song was re-censored when the Mad Scientist Version was revealed. Classic *'' '' is the fourth routine to use real-life backgrounds, after Gentleman, Happy, and Fancy. *Future is not credited in the description for the US preview, although he is mentioned in the title. *The background was made by Colombian-French graffiti painter Alberto Vejarano, also known as Chanoir.https://store.ubi.com/eu/just-dance--2019/5b0bf6046b54a435c7d9139e.html **The artist wrote his artistic name various times on the background. *Three Beta pictograms were used in the Classic routine to describe the move in the bridge where the coaches pretend to draw a cat head with a graffiti spray. In the final version, only one pictogram is used. *During development, the background in the menu icon was different. **This Beta version can be seen in the album background. Mad Scientist Version *The Mad Scientist Version is the seventh Seated Dance in the main series. *By looking closely at P1 s pictograms, "JD 2019" can be found on the keyboard emblem. *The album background is different from the background in the menu icon, as the blackboard is on the left and not in the middle. *In the notification, MC Fioti is not credited. *The following editing errors can be seen in two pictograms: **In the first one, the white outline is more pixelated than usual. **In the second one, the table emblem has been slightly moved above, accidentally exposing a small part of the bodies of the pictograms. Gallery Game Files Bumbumtamtam cover generic.png|''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' (Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt_cover_generic.png|''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' (Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtam_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Mad Scientist Version) bumbumtamtam cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) bumbumtamtamalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtam_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtam cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) BumBumTamTam BC.jpg| cover (Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt cover 1024.png| cover (Mad Scientist Version) BumBumTamTamALT_BC.jpg| cover (Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtam p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Classic) Bumbumtamtam p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtamalt p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar (Mad Scientist Version) BumBumTamTam_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Classic) bumbumtamtamalt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Mad Scientist Version) bumbumtamtamalt picto error 1.png|Pictogram error 1 (Mad Scientist Version) bumbumtamtamalt picto error 2.png|Pictogram error 2 (Mad Scientist Version) In-Game Screenshots Bumbumtamtam jd2019 menu.png|'' '' in the menu (8th-Gen) bumbumtamtam jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-Gen) Screen Shot 2018-10-21 at 10.27.56 PM.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-Gen) Bumbumtamtamalt_jd2019_menu.png|Mad Scientist Version in the menu (8th-Gen) Bumbumtamtamalt_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Mad Scientist Version, 8th-Gen) Screen Shot 2018-10-21 at 10.28.27 PM.png| coach selection screen (Mad Scientist Version, 8th-Gen) BumBumTamTam jd2019 menu wii.png|''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' in the menu (7th-Gen) BumBumTamTam jd2019 routinemenu wii.png| soutine selection screen (Classic, 7th-Gen) BumBumTamTam jd2019 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 7th-Gen) Bumbumtamtam_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' in the menu Bumbumtamtam_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Bumbumtamtam_jdnow_score.png| score screen (Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt_jdnow_menu.png|Mad Scientist Version in the menu Bumbumtamtamalt_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtamalt_jdnow_score.png| score screen (Mad Scientist Version) Promotional Images Bumbumtamtam teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bjurl1XnueT/ bumbumtamtam promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 BumBumTamTam promogameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 bumbumtamtam jdnow notification.jpg| notification (Classic) Obsessionretake Bumbumtamtamalt jdnow notification.png| notification (Mad Scientist Version, along with Obsesión) Behind the Scenes Bumbumtamtambts.jpg Beta Elements Bumbumtamtam beta menu icon.png|Beta Classic menu icon (Trailer) Bumbumtamtam gm 1.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram 1 Bumbumtamtam beta gm picto.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram 2 (default colors) Bumbumtamtam beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Bumbumtamtam beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Bumbumtamtam beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Others Bumbumtamtam thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK — Classic) bumbumtamtamalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK — Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtam thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) Bumbumtamtamalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Mad Scientist Version) Bumbumtamtamalt jd logo.png|"JD 2019" appearing on P1 s keyboard symbol (Mad Scientist Version) Videos Official Music Video Mc Fioti, Future, J. Balvin, Stefflon Don, Juan Magan - Bum Bum Tam Tam (Official Video) Teasers Bum Bum Tam Tam - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bum Bum Tam Tam - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Bum Bum Tam Tam (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Bum Bum Tam Tam (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Bum Bum Tam Tam - Just Dance 2019 Bum Bum Tam Tam - Just Dance Now 'Mad Scientist Version' Bum Bum Tam Tam (Mad Scientist Version) - Just Dance 2019 Bum Bum Tam Tam (Mad Scientist Version) - Just Dance Now Behind the Scenes Bum Bum Tam Tam - Behind the Scenes (US) Bum Bum Tam Tam - Behind the Scenes (UK) References Site Navigation es:Bum Bum Tam Tam pt-br:Bum Bum Tam Tam tr:Bum Bum Tam Tam Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Portuguese Songs Category:Spanish Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by J Balvin Category:Songs by Stefflon Don Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Delphine Lemaitre Category:Gareith Swanigan Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Ulysses Thay Category:Remixes Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now